


The Deal

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Robin have unfinished business. Post-"Chosen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For the "expert" open_on_sunday prompt

"Well?" Faith pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Mad skills, right?"

"Yes, I stand corrected. In a horizontal way." Robin shifted position, grimaced.

"Hey, is it your—" She gestured toward his fresh scar.

"I'm fine. And surprised. Congratulations."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"You were…tender. That was unexpected." When she didn't respond, Robin sat up. "I say something wrong?"

"Me and tender, not the best history."

"Mmm. We'll have to change that. Me and tender go way back. Might say I got mad skills."

Faith smiled, leaned in to kiss him. "So long as we're both experts."


End file.
